The Galaxy Gems: Purple Turquoise
by Cookie Pop
Summary: To art one of a six part story. This is the lives of my gemsonas, written in full detail. Purple Turquoise is a defective gem, and is sentenced to death, but manages to escape. She then sets off on a quest to set every life form free, meeting some friendly gems along the way.
1. A Glitch In a The System

"Oh, stars!" Yelled the Zircon gemstone, racing through the workshop. "The machine's broken!" The gem quickly grabbed a random sheet of metal, and started to bat the flames away. Soon enough, the workplace was completely smoke-free, and she lifted up the roof that had caved in on the new creation. "Oh stars." She muttered, as a frail, white hand took hold of her, shakily. The figure climbed out, staring around at the room.

"Wow." Said the gemstone. "So, is this that life thing then? With all the...all the... What is life? What do you do with it? Do you keep it, or throw it away? Can you give me the instructions, please?" The words were chased out of her mouth by some unknown being, and they were in such a hurry to get out that the Zircon couldn't make out...anything.

"Sorry?" Asked the blue gem.

"Please, young gemstone, tell me your name."

The white being looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking with a wide grin. "I'm Purple Turquoise."

"You don't look turquoise." Zircon pointed out, scratching her head in confusion. She turned back to the machine, and pulled a few broken wires out.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Purple Turquoise, stepping towards her. "Can't I be Purple Turquoise without being purple or turquoise?"

The Zircon began working on the machine, batting away flames and examining wires. "Well... You will be the odd one out... I mean... If we put you all in one room together, we'd think you were a completely different gem entirel-"

"There are more?" Interrupted the gem, stepping closer.

"Y-yes. P-please do not interrupt me..." Stammered Zircon.

It appeared to Turquoise that Zircon would stutter when annoyed or angry. 'I bet she doesn't sound very intimidating in fights.' she thought, giggling.

"I was trying to say that you're the wrong colours." Zircon continued, as sparks flew from the broken machinery. "Nobody would want a white Purple Turquoise, would they? No, no, no, it's just false advertising, isn't it? You're wrong. You're a glitch. You're an accident. You're a defect. Nobody wants those, see?"

'A defect? What's wrong with wrong colours? Sure, it's false advertising, but the advertising is still good. I can do all the things a normal Purple Turquoise can do, and more!' thought Purple, pulling the Zircon up onto her feet.

"Huh?" Zircon exclaimed, giving the defect an irritated glare. "What?"

"Come on. I'm sure it can't be that bad. Let's go see what they think of me! I bet they'll love what you did!" Chuckled the glitch, dragging Zircon away.

"No, no! Wait! Stop!" The Zircon protested, managing to escape her suffocating grasp. "We can't! They won't! If we show them, they won't just blame the machine! They'll blame me for being so careless! We'll both be shattered!"

"What? That's ridiculous! C'mon, silly! You're just shy!" Purple Turquoise laughed, grabbing her hand.

"No! We have to stay here and fix the machine!"

"Oh, Zircon! You are so funny!"

The blue gem sighed in defeat. "We're doomed."

"I knew it. I knew it. I'm dead. We're dead. Next time, you listen to me...if there will be a 'next time'." Zircon groaned. She leaned against the only piece of glass that separated her from freedom.

"Wow. Those Homeworld people really do like order, don't they?" Said Purple Turquoise, hopping about the claustrophobic cage. "They gave us a really great view! Look!" She pointed out the other window, staring at all of the gems who passed by. Two gems stood staring. One pointed, most likely showing the other - a Pearl - who the now famous defective Turquoise was. Purple waved back at the two, and they quickly moved away.

"At least they put us in the same cell." Sighed Zircon. Purple Turquoise looked back at her.

"Hey, don't gimme that face!" She complained, prancing towards her. "It's not that bad. It's my fault. I'm the reason you're here."

"No. No, no, no." Zircon shook her head slowly. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here in this gem pen. We're going to be harvested. Now is the time to panic."

"Oh, nah. The time to panic is when you're just about to die."

"... Do you even know what h-harvesting m-means?"

"Nope!" Purple grinned. But it soon faded. "Oh... But that's nothing to be worried about; at least they're using you for good!" Zircon sighed, everything about her drooping. "Or is that not what you want?"

"Purple Turquoise, w-what I want i-is a way out." Said Zircon, sadly.

Then, something clicked inside Turquoise's head. She suddenly gasped, joyfully. "I know a way out!"

Zircon's ears perked up, abruptly. "What?"

"Purple Turquoises are assassins, right? We're really stealthy and quiet! I can do it! I can do it!"

"Really?!"

"Really!"

"Really, really?!"

"Really, really!"

"Really, really, really?!"

"Yes! All of the reallies!" Grinned the white gem, nodding frantically.

"Then don't just sit there, telling me what you're going to do! Just do it!"

"Okay! I will!"


	2. Escape Route

"Phew! I'm glad we got outta there!" Sighed Purple Turquoise, kicking her legs off the edge of the high balcony. "I really did think we were gonna die...but the thought didn't last that long, of course."

"Yeah, I thought that, too. And we would've died if you hadn't have thought of that plan." Smiled Zircon.

Purple Turquoise summoned her long, silver staff, and then snapped it in half so quick that it was like it hadn't even happened. Zircon watched with uncertainty.

"Um... What are you doing? And what is that thing for?" She asked, observing the staff as the ends suddenly sharpened. "Please don't say we're doing something violent! It won't work! I'm telling you, it won't! I'm not taking part in something so...horrible!"

Turquoise giggled nervously. "Well, you're kind of gonna have to for it to work. Ya see, I can't do this without you; you're my partner."

Zircon crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "Nope."

"Oh... I see... Well... I guess I'm just gonna have t-"

SHING!

"Wh-what?!" Cried Zircon. She looked down at the silver dagger, that went straight through her heart, and started to tremble.

"Didn't they ever tell you?" Asked the Purple Turquoise, shaking her head. "Didn't they ever tell you never to trust a Turquoise...? Oh, you silly gem..."

POOF!

"So... What was the plan, exactly?" Zircon asked, sitting on the balcony next to her. "I mean, I was inside my gem the whole time, wasn't I?"

Purple then shape-shifted into Zircon, and was even able to change into her colours - blue with a few grey patches. She shape-shifted a small pocket for Zircon to sit in whilst she carried out the rest of her plan.

She turned to the see-through door, and forced her staff to disappear from existence once again, and she almost immediately starting throwing punches and launching kicks and catapulting herself at the door to attract some attention. The barrier that blocked them from the outside world persisted to stand, as the defect attacked it, endlessly.

Fortunately, to Purple Turquoise's delight, all of the noise had driven one of the Burmese Ruby guards insane; she just had to come over and destroy her completely, no matter how she or the prisoner was going to be executed. Purple Turquoise finally stopped when she saw the Ruby's face, and they scowled in unison. "Let me out of here. Now!"

The Burmese Ruby smiled, smugly, and burst into laughter. "Yeah, sure, ya defect, I'll let you out...but only if you're willin' t' fight me!"

"Bring it on!" The Purple Turquoise beamed, complacently.

Burmese Ruby pressed a button on the side of the door, and it slid open, slowly. "Ready, defect?"

"I don't think I need to be!" Turquoise leapt from her crouched position into the air, where she spread her eagle wings and closed in on her prey, landing just behind the clueless creature. She quickly summoned her staff, once again, and, as the ends abruptly turned to a point, she delivered the dagger, like an arrow, in exactly the same place where she had struck Zircon.

"What...?! You... You...beat me...?! You... You're...stronger than you look... I admire you-"

POOF!

"Woah!" Gasped Zircon. "You beat a Burmese Ruby guard?!"

"Uh huh!" Turquoise nodded, proudly. "It was really easy!"

"Heh. I bet it was..! I wish I was there..."

"Aw, don't be so sad. Hey, next time I fight someone, I promise you'll get to see it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Purple Turquoise picked up the gemstone, and contemplated sparing the Ruby. She had enjoyed participating in battle, and would've gladly gone back and done it again. '... But she could be useful...' she thought, shape-shifting something she called a 'Gem Carrier', taking out Zircon's gem, and placing them both inside.

Then, she set off, shape-shifting back into herself again, and moving down the never-ending hallways. She saw other gems in prison cells too - some looked dangerous, practising their fighting skills on the walls around them, and others looked completely harmless, sobbing in the corners. She considered the fact that she could set them all free, but knew that most (if not, all) would slow her down, maybe even to a complete stop.

Once Purple had gotten past all of the guards, and had won several fights, she finally managed to reach the outside world. She slipped through the automatic, see-through doors. She felt the cool breeze brush against her face, and grinned in the warmth of the bright sun. "... I'm free..."

"Anyway, let's get moving. I gotta get you back to your workshop." Said Purple Turquoise, jumping off the white balcony, and racing towards the door.

After she had fled the prison, she shape-shifted into the receptionist she had destroyed earlier on, and ventured out to the tallest building she saw. The sight of other gems filled her with happiness, but she managed to keep her cool as she strolled along, surrounded by the swarm of the claustrophobic, congested crowds.

She pressed a button on the white wall, and excitedly entered the elevating device. The machine whirred into motion, and Purple Turquoise was soon soaring upwards. The walls were overrun with the Four Diamonds Symbol, and seemed to even be all over the large hallways that she walked through once the ride was over.

Turquoise wandered through the corridor, admiring every little thing that she saw. Here, she marvelled at how just a little bit of optimism could save you from being executed in an arena, and soon, she infiltrated a white room, with a table, two chairs, and what appeared to be some kind of stage.

Knowing that she was alone, she relaxed into her original form and looked about her. She stood at the balcony and stared out at the three other towers at the sides and right in front of her. Another gem was on the blue tower's balcony, a blue gem. She looked distressed and concentrated. 'I best not bother her.' Purple thought.

As she was about to leave, her Gem Carrier started glowing. She opened it up to see Zircon's gem fly into the air. "Zircon's back!" She beamed from ear to ear, watching her friend materialise in front of her.

"Purple Turquoise!" The gem yelled.

"Zircon!" However, before she could do anything, the defect raced over and gave her a big bear hug.


	3. A Whole New World

"C'mon, Zircon!" Sang Purple Turquoise, skipping out the door. "Oh, and, be careful; those crowds out there are real crowded, y'know?" But Zircon did not c'mon. Instead, she stayed put.

"My workshop?" She asked, pulling Turquoise back by the collar.

"Yeah! Your workshop! That's your station!" Purple replied.

"... But where will you go...?"

"I... I'm gonna go...someplace else..."

"Well, yeah, but where exactly?"

"Um... I dunno." The defect shrugged. "I guess I'll just find out where I'm going when I get there." She removed herself from Zircon's grip, and grabbed her hand, dragging her through the door.

"O-... Okay. We'll go to the workshop." Sighed the Zircon.

Once they had reached the laboratory, after a maze-like journey, Turquoise left Zircon inside while she shattered the replacement. She kept the shards in her Gem Carrier, just in case she might ever need them in the future.

She went back inside to find Zircon sitting in a pool of sadness in front of her repaired machine, which cast a shadow of depression over her. Turquoise could see the raincloud sitting above her head.

"Hey, Zircon. You look sad. Why?"

Zircon sighed and looked up at her. "Oh, I was just wondering if...you could...maybe...stay here...with me?"

"Wh-what...? Zircon, I... I can't..." Said the defect.

"But why?"

"I just...can't... You see...I can't just stay in one place... I don't belong here. I have to leave. I have to go. I want to see the stars." Purple explained.

"... Then why can't I come with you? I had a replacement... We could've spared her and left..." Zircon turned away from her questionable creation.

"But you belong her-"

"W-well I don't want to! Not anymore!" Snapped Zircon. "I want to leave too!"

"Zircon... You can't... I promised myself I'd get you back here, where you're safe... I want you to be safe. It's dangerous out there, but it's safe in here." Purple Turquoise said, firmly. "Do you understand?"

Zircon looked back at Turquoise, noticing a strange, new crease on her forehead. She realised that if she persisted to retaliate, Purple would most likely force her into her gem, without hesitation, and leave without a proper goodbye. "Yes, Purple Turquoise." She sighed.

"Good Zircon." Smiled the defect, standing up. She pranced towards the exit, and shape-shifted into Zircon. Zircon stood up, sending her a sad sight, hoping with all of her heart that she may change her mind. But, to Zircon's misfortune, it was not effective. "Now, get back to work. I gotta go now. Lots to d-"

"Wait!" Yelled Zircon.

"What is it now?" Asked Turquoise, rolling her eyes.

"Will I ever see you again...?"

"I... I'm not sure... It was nice to meet you... And I hope we meet each other again sometime..."

"I as well, defect."

The two gems waved goodbye, and Purple Turquoise left the building.

The wind hit her like a brick, and so did the crowd, which still was in motion. The throbbing, thunderous thud of footsteps, pounding the helpless ground. Many gems rushed past her, but she felt utterly alone now that Zircon had been shoved out of her life forever. Now, she was consumed by a great depression, and the light darkness transformed into a dark light. "Oh well..." She sighed, letting the current push her around. "It looks like I'm on my own now..."

Soon enough, the thought dawned on her that she was lost, with no idea of where to go. She later collected her thoughts and didn't stop moving until she knew where to go, and before long, Turquoise was heading into a Topaz Off-World Shuttle Home.

She walked over to a ship that was almost full, and hopped on before the door shut. Hiding in the shadows, she watched as stars and blackness flooded her vision, and marvelled at the speed it was going. Soon, she was on the planet Earth. Purple quickly leapt out of the doors and took shelter under some trees.

'So this is Earth?' the curious gem thought. 'Probably ninety five point zero nine percent of these guys hate it... But how could they hate an astonishing, astounding, surprising new place like this?!'


End file.
